Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for handling information security incidents.
Large organizations, such as financial institutions, may be subject to, and accordingly may need to handle and/or resolve, many different kinds of threats, including information security threats. Some examples of the types of information security threats that such an organization may face include denial of service (DOS) attacks, phishing schemes, and the like.
In using conventional systems and techniques to identify, manage, mitigate, resolve, and/or otherwise handle various kinds of information security threats, an organization, such as a financial institution, may expend a great deal of resources. For example, conventional systems and techniques that might be used to address these threats may require a great deal of manual input and oversight and might not be able to effectively and/or efficiently scale to handle the volume of analysis and/or other processing that might be needed to appropriately address these threats.
As a result, these conventional systems and techniques might result in an inefficient use of resources (including computer processing resources in addition to human resources), as well as frustration on the part of administrators and/or other users who might oversee and/or otherwise manage these systems and techniques. Moreover, because of their various limitations, these conventional systems and techniques might not be able to appropriately address all of the information security threats that the organization and its various computer systems may face.